Their Love
by JP26
Summary: Asch remembers saying that he will only marry a woman he had fallen really in love with. When he meets a young woman from the Malkuth Empire, will it be the time to prove those words? AschxOC. Two parts
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Tales of the Abyss and its characters**

~~oo~~**  
**

_"Luke! Why won't you accept me as your fiancee?" a tear-stained Princess Natalia said. Luke fon Fabre, the only son of Duke Fabre, looked at her coldly as they stood near the over looking cliffs, watching the sunset._

_"I told you, I will only marry a woman that I've really fallen for. I do not agree to this one-sided agreement." he replied. Natalia slapped him on the cheek and left crying. Luke only sighed._

_"This is why I don't like the life of a Royal..." he thought, as he went back to the palace._

~~oo~~

At the border of Malkuth and Kimlasca...

"Do not let her escape!" a general cried, ordering his soldiers to chase after a lady that's fleeing them. The lady, along with her retainers, fled to the forest where they had routed their pursuers. They didn't slow down until they came upon a small waterfall where they let their horses rest for a while.

"Lady Lynette," a knight said. "Where do you intend to go from here?"

The lady, whose light green hair and emerald green eyes, looked around her, as if thinking deeply.

"We should go to the nearest town in Kimlasca." she said finally after a minute silence.

"To Kimlasca, milady?" another said. "But it's---"

"I know it's a hostile country to us right now, but we have nowhere to go, Cain." Lynette said. "We just have to be careful of not revealing our identities until we reach the capital and ask for asylum from Duke Fabre."

"D-Duke Fabre?" stammered the knight.

"Is something wrong, Maxwell?" Lynette asked.

"Nothing milady...but, you see, Duke Fabre has a grudge towards the Malkuth Empire because of the rumor that we had abducted his son, Luke fon Fabre. I doubt we'll be accepted warmly when we reached the palace."

Lynette thought about it. "But we never did someth---"

"We found them!" a soldier shouted. Lynette and her retainers jumped from their seats and found themselves surrounded.

"This is bad.." Cain thought, taking his sword from its scabbard, with Maxwell following suit.

~~oo~~

Asch had been loafing about, as his business with his Master, Van, had been interrupted with the collapsing of the Sephiroth at Akzeriuth. He was surveying the border of Kimlasca, near the destroyed mining town, when he noticed a horse, galloping at speed. He stood still, looking at it at some distance, until he could see that the lone horse is being pursued by five or seven more. He could easily distinguish the coat of arms of the Malkuth empire on those soldiers pursuing the lone rider, which appeared to be a female. Feeling his chivalric side kicking into him, he went immediately to her aid, making it a quick disposal of the soldiers. He, then, turned to the lady who sat frozen and scared on her horse.

"Why are you being pursued by the soldiers in service for the Malkuth Empire?" he asked. The lady didn't reply, as she shakily got off her horse. She steadied herself and looked at him.

"I..." the lady started, but decided against it. Judging by his clothes, he's one of the Six God Generals, protecting Kimlasca. If she would ever reveal her identity, she'll be dead before she could seek out the help from Duke Fabre. There's no other choice but to lie, but if she would tell him the truth, would he spare her? Maxwell and Cain had both died protecting her, and their death would be in vain if she'll die here.

"I am Lynette Sophia." she said, her resolve clear. She will not lie to the person who had saved her. "Niece of King Peony of the Malkuth Empire."

Asch was taken aback by this. "If you're Peony's niece, why is it his soldiers are after you?"

"It's because that..." Lynette said weakly, feeling her consciousness fade. Asch noticed this and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Just what on earth is happening...?" he thought as he carried her back to his turf.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynette woke up in a place she didn't remember coming to. It was moments before she remembered that she was talking to a man with flaming red hair whom she thinks he's one of the Six God Generals. Lynette bolted up from the bed, causing a slight nausea.

"You shouldn't force yourself like that." she heard his voice from somewhere in front of her. She looked up and saw him, cold and passive looking.

"Where am I?" Lynette asked.

"You don't need to know." he replied flatly, handing her a glass of water. Lynette took it reluctantly and drank it, clearing her head a little. Asch stood at the edge of the bed, taking the emptied glass and set it down on the table. He remembered the embarrassing action he had done earlier when she fainted; it's not embarrassing to carry a woman who's unconscious, but the way he kept on talking to her to get her wits about her is the most uncool thing he had ever done. He was lucky no one's around as he went by that. He saw her look up at him, which made him conscious and nervous. This is the first time that he felt this way towards a woman.

"You said that you're Peony's niece earlier." Asch said. "Why is it that they're after your life?"

"Well...it has something to do with the State..." Lynette replied reluctantly. "I am to be married to a Duke's son, to solidify the military power of Malkuth, and my Uncle himself had told me to escape towards to Kimlasca."

"To Kimlasca?" Asch said, surprised. "Why would he send you to Kimlasca?"

"He said that I must seek aid from Duke Fabre, but I don't know if I'll be allowed to be shown to the Duke." Lynette said. Asch looked at her, a woman who's going to be married to a man she never loved and knew just for the sake of military power against Kimlasca. She was just like him before, though he had ended his engagement years ago.

"It's a lot better if you will not show yourself to the Duke." Asch said. Lynette stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing." Asch said. "As things stands right now, if you'll ever show yourself to the Duke, you'll be held hostage and the Malkuth Empire will be easily oppressed. You don't want that to happen, don't you?"

"I don't want...but...why are you...?"

"I am not helping you." Asch said. "I am only stating things to you right now. But it's still your choice if you want to show yourself to the Duke and put your life in danger."

Lynette wondered why he's concern to a woman who's his enemy. By the way he said those phrases, it seems like he wants to imply that should she risk herself, he will not come to her aid again.

~~oo~~

Lynette stayed with Asch for the time being as she thinks of a way of how she could present herself to Duke Fabre without any hostility. And in some unknown reason, Asch bring her along wherever he goes, keeping her away from the front lines if he has to, though he always bring her along for her supporting artes that proves useful to him. Even though they're not aware of it, the two of them started to look out for each other in every battle they fought together. Later on, Lynette had forgotten what she had come to Kimlasca for and had enjoyed Asch presence, even though he rarely talked to her. On one hot day, however, Lynette was just musing under a large oak tree, waiting for Asch as usual. She was never been aware of how much time had passed already and she's worried for her Uncle. She wondered if she could take Asch's permission to leave his side this time to journey back to Malkuth and check back on everything.

"You seem to be thinking deeply." Asch said, as he sat down beside her. Lynette looked at him.

"Yes..." she replied after a moment of hesitation. Asch noticed it and asked what's wrong. Lynette told him of her plans to go back to Malkuth, and as she had anticipated, he took it hard. The look that he gave her made her uneasy, and somewhat guilty. He had taken good care of her ever since he had rescued her, and now she's going back to the place which had endangered her life once more.

"I'm sorry...but I hope you understand..." she said.

~~oo~~

Asch knew that the time will come that Lynette will ask his permission to return to Malkuth, but her sudden asking of it now seems to have caught him off guard. He doesn't know why he felt that way, so he told himself to calm down. He doesn't have any holdings over her anyway, for she's not even a member of his vanguard. In fact, she's a princess from Malkuth, and therefore should be executed immediately. But for the reason he sympathize her plight, he had kept her origins secret. When he heard her apologetic tone, he can't help but get annoyed at himself.

"Do as you wish." he said, his angry tone pronounced. "Just remember that I won't be coming to your aid once you cross the border to Malkuth." He stood and left, clenching his fist tight.

~~oo~~

Lynette took leave of him after two days, as she set off towards Malkuth. She was quite surprised that Asch even accompanied her until they reached the border. She turned to look back at him as she reached the woods. He was still there, probably making sure that she'll be safe. She bowed to him and continued her way.

Asch saw her bow, and he can't help but feel annoyed and sad at the same time. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way towards a woman who's birth is from the Malkuth. But the way she talked to him and her actions towards him, she doesn't feel like someone from the Malkuth. He just only hopes that she'll be fine on her return to her own country. He had just turned to leave and pursue his replica, whom he had nearly forgotten because of Lynette's arrival, when his conscience got the better of him.

~~oo~~

Lynette had sent a message ahead to her Uncle, King Peony, and hoped that the letter reached him without any fail. Now, she waited for his arrival at the ruins she had written in the letter that only he knows. Then, she heard footsteps and she looked up. She saw that the people who had arrived were soldiers in service of the Duke she had escaped from. Terror swept into her. Is it possible that her letter was intercepted, or did her Uncle was threatened to reveal their meeting place? She immediately hid herself behind still standing walls as the soldiers searched.

"She must be here somewhere. Search the area." she heard the general's voice who had slain Maxwell and Cain before. Lynette clenched her staff tightly, her heart pounding hard. She tried to leave the place silently, but on the most inconvenient time, she had stepped on a twig, making a crisp cracking sound that made her heart stop beating for a moment.

"What was that?" she heard. She knew that she has to bolt out, into the woods, but her legs were frozen on the spot.

"It seems like it came from over there."

"Go and look."

"Yes sir."

Lynette could hear the approaching footsteps and she turned to face them, knowing that there's no escape. It's either they capture her alive, or they kill her. She saw the first soldier and she used on him an offensive arte, alerting the other soldiers that she's there.

"She's here, general!"

"Don't let her escape this time!"

Soldiers swarmed on her like bees, and Lynette thought that she's going to die when she saw a hint of red head, attacking the soldiers.

"You!" she gasped, relieved.

"I told you not to get yourself in such dangerous situations, as a weakling you are." Asch snarled.

"But I thought that...you said that you won't come to my aid when I...what are you doing here?"

"Stop asking me questions and help me here!"

Lynette cringed but thankful nonetheless. She helped him defeat the endless swarm of soldiers, until it came down to the point that they have to face the general.

"You insolent, little brat." he said. "You shouldn't have interfered."

"I'm not going to let you take her that easily." Asch said, attacking the general.

"Then you shall pay for it with your life!"

"In your dreams!" Asch said, feeling Lynette's supportive arte go into his veins, making him powerful. He killed the general in two swift strokes. He, then, turned to look at Lynette.

"I knew it you wouldn't fare well on your own." he said. "I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Thank you." Lynette said. "But why are you doing this?"

"I can't let having you die on me, even though you have a debt to me. You should be grateful that I saved your life twice." Asch said, not looking into her eyes. "You are not to leave my side again, understand?"

"Yes." Lynette replied with a smile. There was a moment of silence between them, before Lynette asked, "I know it may sound weird, but...we've been together for so long, and yet I don't know your name..."

"...Asch..."

Lynette smiled. "Asch...thank you...for always being there for me..."

"If you want to repay me, there's only one way you could do it."

"What is it?"

He told her. She agreed without being reluctant. Being with him is a lot better now, than going back to the place where her life was but being dictated by the people around her. And being with her, Asch knew that maybe this is the time to prove his words that he's only going to marry a woman he had really fallen for.


End file.
